The Dancer's Dilemma
by Buri-kun
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are paired up as dance partners for a mock political meeting. NaruHina Oneshot


There was a lull in the usual violence of Konohagakure, and the town was on excellent terms with that of the Sand after the incident of Gaara's kidnapping and subsequent rescue. All of the prerequisite training for advanced-level missions was complete for the 16- and 17-year old age groups in both the villages. The result: This young posse was going out of its mind with boredom. The ever-brilliant mind of Tsunade-sama Hokage in conjunction with Gaara came up with an idea to relieve some of their energy. A mock "diplomatic mission" in the Western style would be held, to tax the minds, social graces and courtesy of the Shinobi groups of that age.

Different teams were divided into groups for various purposes, as the entire event was organized by the young people, not the elders. Each group was hand-picked for their talents, such as the political debate team, mock trial, murder mystery, event planning, guard duty, entertainment troupe, and the "throwaway" group- Social Dance. Some of the squads were even taken out of their usual formations to serve as teachers for the less-talented. The gala seemed a worthy challenge for these kids, who were little-used to the delicate dealings of Western-style court; particularly as such missions were usually dealt with by far older people.

A couple of kinks still needed figuring out, though…

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "I'm in the Dance group? WHY?! That's fruity…I don't dance!" He crossed his arms and scowled.

Sakura grinned smugly, trying to envision this walking explosion attempting to dance. Needless to say, she failed horribly. All she could think was, _this will be a sight to see_. Sai's newly-found and honest grin was in view as well, ready for another juicy insult. "Isn't it obvious, Naruto-kun? Your ability is so average nobody can stand it…Just like your--"

Naruto tried shoving him into the ornate fountain and failed. Needling Naruto is highly amusing, and therapeutic, thought Sai, fighting to keep a straight face.

An announcement blasted through the town square from the mounted speakers. "All participants in the diplomatic mission report to respective training centers immediately," thundered Tsunade's slightly amused voice.

Naruto glumly pulled out his assignment sheet from the thick envelope he held. "Report to Konoha Academy" it proclaimed in bold letters. Blood boiling, he arrived at the unchanged school cafeteria. The tables were all pushed to the sides and the stage was empty. He gloomily slouched in and took a seat on the ground, but his mood took a turn for the better when he reflected that he'd be in close contact with a girl. The cafeteria filled with about twenty people, few that he knew. The only ones he knew well were Hinata and Sakura, but where was Sakura…?

"Had a pervy thought, didn'cha Naruto?" Sakura hissed in his ear. "Don't try denying it; it was all over your face!" She looked angry and pulled her gloves up higher. Naruto flushed red and stuttered a reply, "N-n-not at all- Sakura-chan--" All he got for his denial was a painful clip on the jaw, which improved Sakura's mood tremendously. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Yo! You're here too? Why'd'ya think we're here? I think it says on the form…Eh, Hinata? Why'r'ya here? You'd be great on the mystery team…You're pretty observant, neh?"

Hinata blushed and retreated behind Sakura, pulling the form up to hide her face. "I-I dunno."

Sakura shot him a dagger-look and hissed, "You'd better not try anything funny, got it?"

Training commenced a while later after Anko and Kurenai (their apparent teachers) lectured them on what they needed to accomplish. They then paired up to show them a quick demonstration of the tango they were supposed to master, making the pervier of the boys snicker. The two quickly put a stop to that as they moved among the students and paired them up. A few unlucky stragglers just barely evaded the shuriken thrown at them.

Everyone lined up for the first dance, Naruto with Sakura, unfortunately. After "learning" the waltz basic step, timing and underarm turns, the two teachers gave the students a half-hour for practice, where kage-bunshins observed each pair and barked out commands and corrections.

Naruto definitely felt he had gotten the short end of the stick. Sakura steered so forcefully he felt like a dog put through its paces and ended up stepping on her feet. Kurenai-bunshin promptly switched pairs- She put Sakura with Shino, who was originally Hinata's partner, and Hinata with Naruto. Hinata had far surpassed the class and had begun learning more advanced steps with Shino and Anko's bunshin-tutelage, but switched without comment and just a faint blush.

She did her best to show him the steps but mostly bumbled ineffectually. Eventually Naruto had a puzzled half-formed thought, but lost it. At the end of class, he barely managed waltz, while the rest of the class had gotten down tango and waltz, and were beginning cha-cha. Anko swooped on him and assigned extra remedial courses after the usual ones, and they were so strenuous that even Kyuubi's chakra was strained. And so it continued- Naruto struggled through the basics during and after classes, this time with a bunshin, and Hinata executed flawless dances with another. Eventually the two proctors deemed the two ready to revert back to working as a pair.

There was but one thing Hinata could not execute. The swing cuddle she simply to not do. Meaning: she'd do it perfectly with everyone but Naruto. With him, she'd blush furiously on the "triples" and faint on the "rock-step". Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to catch her.

The day of the delegation arrived, and everyone was frantic with preparations. The group from the Sand village was relatively small- 50 people in total. As the opening ceremony approached, the invited Shinobi arrived in formalwear (albeit with full weaponry and modifications for mobility), ridiculously unused to seeing each other in such attire, and laughing at each other. The only difference from the typical Hollywood-style party was the occasional glints of steel concealed behind velvet and silk. The only people garbed differently were the serving-girls, performer's troupe, and guards, all of which were in uniform.

Naruto uncomfortably pulled at his collar, waiting for Hinata to arrive. The opening ceremony was almost over and the social dance was up next. The girl on his right pulled his sleeve and shyly whispered, "…Naruto-kun? Are you ready?"

He looked up sharply, for that was Hinata's voice, but not her looks! Hinata usually wore work clothes are no makeup, with her hair hastily brushed back. But now Naruto was shocked! She looked completely unlike anything she'd looked like before. Her glossy hair has bound in a loose bun, with the short part gently curled. She wore just a bit of understated clear lip gloss- all that was necessary to complete her face. The dress was probably what gave Naruto the hardest time…It was so un-Hinata-like. The neckline was low and the skirt was short and ruffled. A wide sash, reminiscent of an obi belt, wrapped around her slim waist and seemed to float in midair. The utter difference made Naruto want to confirm if this really was her or not.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Quietly, he uttered an illusion-dispelling jutsu under his breath, but nothing changed.

"You look different."

"Y-y-you don't like it?"

"No, it's nice." He muttered something under his breath.

The dance passed without incident, even earning the pair an appraising glance from Anko and Kurenai, sternly watching their pupils. After the third dance, other couples joined from the crowds, even (to everyone's great surprise and jubilation), Temari and Shikamaru. As they passed Naruto and Hinata, they could be heard muttering under their breath.

"Didn't you look at the footprints?"

"Yes, I did, but they're not fitting the description."

"Did you notice the way the grass underneath them was crumpled?"

"Oh, you saw that too?"

The dances ended and they were allowed to do what they wished. Refreshments were being served in the dining hall.

"Hinata, want to eat?"

"N-no, I'm alright."

"Suit yourself." He brought back two bowls of ramen anyway, along with dishes of fruit and chocolate, and tea for dessert. There wasn't much room in the hall seating, so they went out onto the quiet terrace instead.

"Here you are." The two ate their ramen in a comfortable silence, when the half-formed idea in dance class clicked in Naruto's mind.

Before he stopped to think, he blurted out, "Hey, Hinata, do you like anyone?"

Hinata turned a shade of red she'd never been before, but thankfully the twilight hid her face from view.

"Y-y-yes, Naruto-kun. I d-d-do…" Most of her courage went towards that admission. Now she began to tremble.

"Oh. Who?" Yet another brilliant question.

"N-n-n…."

It seemed that Naruto had wised up a bit during the last three years. He could now put two and two together.

Slack jawed, he asked hesitantly, "Hinata? Is it …me?"

"Y-y-….." She trailed off and buried her face in his chest.

A weak and muffled "Hai!" came through to Naruto's surprised ears.

His eyes widened and he blushed as furiously as Hinata. "Really?"

A slightly stronger "Hai!" emerged.

"I never realized…" He said in wonderment.

Hinata's eyes were full of tears as she sat back up.

"No! Don't cry…" The ever-awkward Naruto pushed a saucer towards her. "Here. Have a strawberry."

He gave her a chocolate-covered strawberry and she hiccupped as she ate.

"Are you sure?"

A simple nod came in reply. Naruto could almost laugh in relief.

He gathered her in his arms and whispered, "I like you too."

It took a moment to register, but when it did…

She gasped and fainted. Again.

Naruto, almost expecting this, sighed ruefully. He took off his suit jacket and covered Hinata, waiting for her to wake. Periodically, he would see Kiba and Chouji 'discreetly' peeking outside and retreating, and he was sure that they heard every word and would relay it to everyone.

"I like Hinata." It certainly sounded right to his ears.

The party and mission began to die down just as Hinata began to stir. Other couples were on the grounds, in niches of rosebushes specifically for the romantic encounters such parties sometimes came with. Interestingly enough, they left the terrace clear- it seemed the news had spread.

Hinata sat up unsteadily.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Here. Another strawberry."

Again she took it, pulling the sleeves of his jacket onto her own bares arms, as it began to get cold.

Naruto made a decision. "Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Come here."

She scooted over, closer to him.

"Do you mind if I give you a kiss?"

Hinata remembered that Naruto was still a little immature at heart and didn't want to offend her.

"Iie, Naruto-kun."

And so they shared their first kiss, which tasted of chocolate and strawberries.

"Another strawberry, Hinata?" Naruto quickly flashed her a contented, mischievous smile and held the fruit over her head. She reached to grab it, but couldn't quite get it. Naruto lowered his arm and hugged her with one arm, feeding her the strawberry with the other.

"Yum,"said Hinata in a small voice.

"Yum. Very much so."

They sat in a content silence for a while, Hinata still wrapped in Naruto's jacket and Naruto's arms wrapped around Hinata. The wind picked up harshly and they moved together with a sense of foreboding.

All the couples outdoors were almost gone, and just the serving-girls, including Ino and Ayame, were indoors, cleaning up the mess from the party. All of a sudden, the two heard a twig snap quite unnaturally in the silence. Instantly they were alert, Shinobi first, a couple later. In unison, they reached for their weapons and crouched down.

Two people, attired in the standard Shinobi uniform, seemed to believe that the two would be an easy target. Unfortunately for themselves, they were wrong. Both were bested by the newly-found ferocity of the pair within a minute, as if they had even more reason to fight now-- so they were never to be separated.

They brought the bodies to the morgue quickly for ID and dutifully reported to the Hokage immediately, not bothering to change out of their formal, blood-stained attire. Her attendants sent the message through to the guards posted on the city perimeter and all the people who weren't on the night's 'mission' were ordered to scour the city. Nothing was found, and they were able to relax after the report was brought in- the attackers were rogues who severed ties with their village long before. The city went back to relative peace, as peaceful as a Shinobi village could ever be.

Before sending Naruto and Hinata (still blood-bespattered) on their way, Tsunade tipped the two a huge wink before sinking into an armchair and gesturing for Shizume to come in. "Now that _that's_ over…."

"Hey, you two."

"Hai!" They snapped to attention.

"Nah. No need to be so tense." She smiled evilly and said, "The news has spread."

The pair was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Your kiss was magnificent! Shizune caught it all on tape!" Shizune smiled widely and held up a camera, ejecting the disk. "Good luck!"

Hinata prompted fainted, caught by a Kiba mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. Naruto was dumbstruck as his whole age group poured into Tsunade's office to regale them with well-wishing.

Naruto stood gaping. "Old Lady Tsunade! NOOO!" He attempted to wrestle the disk away from Shizune, who was amused at his vehemence. A few of the rowdier boys clapped him on the back and whooped. While he wasn't looking, Shizune ran the DVD through for his friends, and by the time he got through to the TV, the recording was through. He pulled it out of the DVD player and broke it, while everyone laughed, some with tears streaming from their eyes.

"Too late, we already saw it!"

What ensued next was a hilarious after-party and the beginning of a new relationship.


End file.
